Fractals
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: So, I'll up and give you a chance. An act of love will get you all and out of death. Love is an open door, as long as that door leads to death. The cast of the meteor use the plot of Frozen. There may be Character Death depending on the ending you choose.
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt 17/25_

_Fractals_

Fractals

Part One

Terezi stands over her matesprit and doesn't even have to feel for his pulse to know that he is dead again. Its smells red, a sickly red that smells all wrong, like she can almost taste the chalkiness in the cherry cough syrup smell. It's everywhere and none of it is inside of his body. His body was drained of the stuff, probably into a bucket, the perverted clown. He laid there perfectly preserved, even without his blood, she wondered if he had a frozen heart. Terezi doesn't really know any of that, but she guesses.

She still doesn't know what her former friend does with the bodies that used to be her friends when they were alive, but she imagines that it is nothing good. Karkat knows. He has to know. She knows that much to be true. She asked him during the first month since the clown went into hiding, but Karkat shrugged it off and said that it was nothing she should be worried about. She almost snapped at him for his blasé answer. He told her later that they were being taken cared of well.

Dave would come back. He always came back, breathing heavily at first. Rose did, too, when it was her turn to be found dead. God Tiers had a habit for coming back alive, except Vriska. She didn't come back, no matter how long Terezi waited. Her bodied just laid there, cold and bloody, before it was ushered away by the clown. Dave would look up to Terezi, his glasses obscuring her view, as if he was searching for something when he would wake. It was almost desperate, but it fades fast, and Dave is glad that Terezi is blind and doesn't see it.

This was the last time Dave would have to suffer being dead. There was a message written for her this time. She knew it was meant for her. "DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?" was written up on the wall in blue blood this time, just the hue of Vriska's blood. There was also a smiley face of the clowns that cheered no one up written off to the side like a type of signature. That type of face looked like he was asking her to casually go and build a snowman or something. That thought made it so much creepier to her. That was enough for Terezi's blood to boil. She stomped her way to Karkat's block and pounded the grey troll's door in fury.

"Wait just a fucking minute." The door opens to reveal the fallen leader, he's revoked himself of that position and henceforth should be noted as 'fallen', and stops when he notices the teal blood fuming. "Terezi?"

Terezi wastes no time and taking a firm grip on Karkat's arm and pulling him to the main room where Dave lays dead. He's protesting the whole way there and barely stops when he sees Dave. It's not like this is the first or second time this has happened. It's like the fiftieth and Terezi doesn't like that it's the fiftieth or second or first time this has happened. She's sick of it.

She yells at Karkat. She tells him that the highblood is and has been out of control. She tells him that he's a horrible moirail for not stopping this. She tells him that the humans don't deserve this. The humans never have even met the deranged highblood, just seen a dash of him before the blackness of death. She tells him that she needs to see Gamzee now and stop this.

Karkat argues right back. He tells her that Gamzee can't control himself no matter what he does. He wouldn't tell this to anyone else, but he knows that she knows that Gamzee can't be controlled, not even by him, no matter what he tells the humans and Kanaya. He can't lead her to the clown either. He tells her that he doesn't want Gamzee dead. He tells her that he knows the humans don't deserve this, begrudgingly, but Gamzee can't stop it. He tells her that he will try harder.

She tells him that he can't help the homicidal clown.

That ends the conversation.

She starts stalking Karkat until she can find Gamzee. Kanaya tells her that she tried that already. Kanaya didn't have Terezi's determination. Terezi waits, encouraged by Dave, alive and well, who want revenge. Perigees, months, whatever later she follows Karkat through six transportalizers until he stops.

"C'mon." He says, as she is quite a ways behind him. For the first time in forever, he is actually doing something she asked. Taking the opportunity, Terezi walks up to him and follows him down a hallway, through trap doors she had no idea even existed and knows that are too complicated and pressed too fast for her to smell or memorize. She wonders how Karkat even remembers all of this. The next hallway has so many turns and paintings and smells, that Terezi is lost immediately. It's one of the times that her blindness is a hindrance and she hates herself and Vriska for it immediately.

Gamzee is in a room, arm coated in Nepeta green, painting a picture on the far wall. She wonders for not the first time why Karkat even lead her here. If it is a trap, she doesn't know what she is going to do. The teal blood trusts Karkat, though. As long as he is here, all of this should be okay.

"Terecita?" The highblood questions at her presence. He is nothing like she remembers him sounding. The voice is raspy and comparable to nails on a chalkboard. She internally winces at the harsh sound. The name is something he has always called her for over a sweep now. He never called her anything else, so somewhere the old Gamzee lies in this horrifying creature in front of her. He smells of blood. "Are you here to up and follow my message?"

"Something like that." He advances towards the pair. Karkat is right next to her, but takes a step towards the high blood so that he is in between you two parties. He is almost like an auspistice between them, but that is supposed to be Rose's job, not that she has noticed anything other than her love of new drinks and Kanaya in who knows how long. Neither of them want Karkat to be that, but for right now it is alright.

"Something like that?" He laughs at that.

"She wants you to stop killing the fucking pink monkeys." Karkat gets to the point, obviously not liking the situation and wanting for it to be over as soon as possible.

"Do you?" He asks. "Do you really want to motherfucking want that?"

"Yes." Terezi raises her cane, as if she was ready for an attack. The highblood puts his hands up immediately in front of him.

"You don't want to do that, Terecita." The clown warns. She wishes that he wouldn't say her name like that.

"Terezi!" Karkat hisses at her. Terezi turns so that she is facing both of them at the same time. "Terezi?"

Before she even knows what is happening, the clown moves and grabs her cane. She doesn't stand a chance against his strength as he retches it from her grasp and towards the doorway the pair just came through. She is on the ground, the highblood's arm holding her down.

"You don't threaten me and you really don't motherfucking threaten _him_." He snarls at her. Karkat's hand goes straight for Gamzee's shoulder.

"Don't, please." Terezi doesn't think she has almost ever heard Karkat say please in her life. It's a firm plead, one that sounds tired, as if repeated again and again.

"I won't. I promise." Gamzee says to him, almost softly. A complete turnaround from the monster that just snarled in her face or is still holding her down. She realizes it is like there are two personalities in him. It's even worse than she thought. His attention goes back to Terezi.

A black smoky haze comes from Gamzee and she realizes that he has finally gained his chucklevoodoo powers. She hasn't been scared up to this point, but this makes her stop short and almost hyperventilate. She wasn't prepared for this. This is a whole new level of bad and she doesn't know how to get out of it.

"No, stop!" Karkat yells at his moirail, shaking Gamzee. The haze doesn't go to Terezi, though, it goes to Karkat. He crumples to the floor.

"Stop, stop!" Terezi screams. The highblood has crossed the line. How could he do this to his own moirail? Karkat doesn't deserve this. She has to kill the clown that is for certain now, for killing Dave, for torturing Karkat. The clown turns to her and reaches for her.

"My palebro, my moirail, has miracles in his veins and his powers." The clown says softly as he looks over to Karkat with a fond expression. "The Knight of _Blood_, miracle if I ever saw one. He got his knowledge on about his power a little bit ago. He manipulates blood, just like how you manipulate others." He turns to Terezi and snarls right in her face.

"But now you've got to up and get your learning on." The black haze barely touches the teal blood, but she screams at the pain. He covers her mouth with his other hand, putting a weight on her head that is crushing her skull against the ground.

"I would get my learning on if I were you and not my scream on right now. His powers are all my to control, all mine to up and use as long as I have my chucklefriends." He laughs at his own statement. "They're good to me like that. They let me crystallize your heart. So when I let you go, your blood is going up up and harden and match your stone heart."

"He can just undo it!" She tries to say, screaming the words into the clowns hand as her body keeps turning at right angles to thrash in pain.

"That is where my chucklefriends get their powers going on. It'll be a slow death, yours will, for threatening him." He stops as he turns to Karkat. His face changes, one of not as scary as before. It's almost like the old Gamzee, even his speaking patterns going back to normal. "He won't all and like that, though. He'll want you to up and have a shot, something romantic, he'll like that. So, I'll up and give you a chance. An act of love will get you all and out of death. Love is an open door, as long as that door leads to death."

He smiles, terrifying as anything she has ever seen, and as the haze retreats into his body. Karkat comes back to life, but it takes Terezi a lot more time to gain herself back into shape. It allows time for Gamzee to run off, out the door and down a hallway.

"Gamzee!" Karkat calls, weak from the previous events, but not as weak as Terezi. Her hair is turning teal at an alarming speed. He goes towards Terezi, who looks a mess, bleeding where Gamzee was holding her down. She looks sickly. "An act of love?" He asks. "Like a true love's kiss or some bullshit like that? Fuck, Gamzee, what the hell?"

"It'll be fine." Terezi says, as she tries to stand up. She can't, she finds herself growing weaker by the second.

"I need to get you to Dave." Karkat says, obviously not believing her. Terezi nods, quickly. He tries to get her up, but it is no use, she can't walk. She feels useless as Karkat lifts her up, carrying her bridal style as he gets through the hallways as quick as possible so that Terezi makes it. She fading fast, barely having the ability to do anything but lean her head against Karkat's warm body as she feels her blood thicken and slow.

Dave waits in the hallway as he strains to hear what is going on. Gamzee's low growling voice isn't really audible to almost anyone other than Terezi. He shouts though, every other sentence, and the walls bounce the noise and obscure everything. It wasn't positive in tone, from what he gathers. He doesn't know what is going on inside, his glimpse inside saw Gamzee holding down Terezi with the powers that his matesprit has told him about at some time.

There was a shout, some shuffling, and Gamzee was out the door and turning into the hallway right into Dave. The troll was a lot taller than Dave and it was snarling at him. The cool kid stood his ground, not showing the effects of intimidation. This was the first time he had ever got to see the troll and take in what was in front of him.

The guy was a nut job, almost like a junkie hobo that lived around Dave's school. He was dirty and covered in blood, some his own, and wore this disgusting face paint that made him look like a clown. Now he knew why Terezi referred to him as she did. Gamzee's eyes were just as wild as his hair, but held a murderous sheen to them.

"Well, how about that? Out for a stroll or a walk down the beach?" Dave asked, hands in his pockets, casually observing the claw marks on Gamzee's disfigured face. He fingered his sword and allowed himself one last jump back into the past.

"Get the fuck out of my way motherfucker." Gamzee said through his teeth. He summoned a club, an interesting choice of a weapon. He was mad and was bottling up a lot of frustration from not just killing the stupid troll bitch. He decided Dave would be a good substitute and decided to let it go.

"Down to business already? Well, I guess I could, but I was kind of hoping for a battle of words to flow out of our mouths before. It's for the best, you wouldn't be able to hang on to anything but the wall for the sick rhymes that I was about to unfold, hitting you like a tsunami to drop you down the hall." With a glance to the left, he could see his small army of little Dave's, all in a row to see the show.

Gamzee was not impressed. He jumped up to Dave and swung behind him, effectively killing one of the doomed Dave's and stacking his body against the wall. Dave was going to need reinforcements. By reinforcements, Dave meant thirty of him falling on Gamzee all at once so that the troll had nowhere to go.

"What do we say to those who want to kill us?" Dave asked the taken down troll as it laid bloody and beaten below Dave's foot. "Not today."

Gamzee wasn't unconscious as Dave flew him up to the main room and tied him up in a closet for later. No need to tell Rose or Kanaya as they did God knows what in another room. The troll was beaten though and not responding. A haze, when he was tied up, appeared and engulfed his body. The air became still and heated up like they were in summer back in Houston. Dave could see it was visible healing him, albeit slowly. With a few swings, the guy was bloodier and still healing.

Karkat was running with all his might back to the main room. It wasn't really fast, not in his weak state. He was putting most of his effort into not dropping the big weight that was Terezi from falling from his arms. They were close to their destination. Good thing, too. Terezi's hair was completely teal and her face was flushing teal unnaturally. Damn Gamzee, fuck him for not asking Karkat what he wanted. Karkat had pleaded for him not to take her life, he should have asked for more. It was his moirail, Gamzee might have listened.

"Karkat?" She gasps out weakly to him, her hands trying to wrap around the fabric of his shirt. The troll can barely hear as he makes it to the main room and he starts looking around when he doesn't find Dave immediately.

"Dave!" Karkat's voice booms and he is pretty sure the whole floor of the meteor can hear him. Nothing happens, though as they head to the next logical location which is the kitchen/food preparation block.

"Karkat." Terezi tries again, gaining the strength to try louder. Her grip on his shirt tightened. He was back at the edge of the main room.

"What!" He asks her. "I'm currently trying to save your fucking life which is hard enough without you trying to speak and using your last moments of breath!"

"Stop." She said. "Please."

"You never say please." He stops as they stop the futile search for Dave. She was fading fast, might as well let her say her last words. Exhausted, Karkat put her down on the floor and leaned next to her. She looked exhausted and teal and overall a bit of a fixer upper.

"I want it to be you." She rasps, her eyes closed, glasses gone in the flurry of action that happened this day cycle. She never let go of his shirt and was pulling him down with her. "Not Dave."

"Dave's your matesprit." Karkat says, trying to pry her hands off and stop her for making a stupid, rash decision in the process of dying.

"I'm not what he wants." She says quietly, her voice starting to fail her. The other troll stares at her like he has no idea what she is trying to tell him. "He wants something else, he searches for it. He doesn't think I notice, I do."

"I'll find him, I promise." Karkat pulls back, his hand taking her's off his shirt and holding them. Everything in his body is telling him to just shut up and kiss her, but no. He knows that he has failed her before and he won't fail her now. He puts them on her chest with a sigh before getting up and starting his search for Dave.

"Terezi?" Dave stands in the far doorway of the room. Gliding over to Terezi he takes her hands. He turns to Karkat. "What happened?"

Karkat tells him about her crystallizing heart, the short version, and how it is taking over her body. "Only an act of love will break it."

"Like a kiss?" The human asks. "Clichéd."

He leans towards Terezi and ….

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Cliffhanger!_

_This is based off the story of Frozen, at least the main concepts. I couldn't resist with a prompt like 'Fractals' and just having watched Frozen for like the billionth time. I have two endings for this and will post them soon. One will go more with the movie and the other, not so much._

_Also, all the main songs of Frozen are hidden in the story in the order that they are sung. It's like playing 'Where's Waldo' if you can find them without using the search and find function._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fractals

Part Two

He leans towards Terezi and right before his lips meet hers, he pulls back. Mister No Expression lets loose the smallest of smirks before returning to his stone faced state. Terezi is still leaning a bit towards Dave, still waiting and frowning when she senses Dave turn away.

"What the fuck are you doing, shit for brains? She's going to die!" Karkat yells at the human as Dave is pulling back.

"Only an act of love can break the curse, right?" Dave turned towards Karkat, standing up and taking a step away from Terezi. She was shivering, as if cold, and her health was quickly fading. Her hair was all teal and the tips of her fingers were turning a disgusting teal/grey hybrid. "So it really wouldn't do me anyone any good for me to kiss her."

"Dave?" Terezi questions, a hint of desperation in her voice. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong." The human cut in, destroying the rest of her sentence just like the way he destroyed all of her hopes and her heart. He was advancing towards the closet that was close to Karkat. His mere presence sent Karkat into a defensive position, hands ready to pull out his sickles at any time.

"I don't-"

"Gamzee." Dave simply said. The expression on Karkat was expectant, like he was waiting for an explanation. The human decided to indulge him, this was probably confusing for all three trolls in the vicinity. He hoped _all_ of them would be listening to his monologue.

"You see during the game he pestered me, as you all did. We proceeded to lay down the best rap battle to ever grace the universe and in that moment I decided that he by far the best troll I had met. Then all this shit went down and I kind of forgot about him, but then he shows up on this meteor with me, like destiny. It was the perfect time to drop some sick beats, but then it turns out that he dropped some sick beats, ones so bad that some of you couldn't even handle it, without me. I was trying to stalk Karkat, which was so unawesome and boring. Sirens went off in my head, louder than the police on a high speed chase, as I thought about how I could use Terezi to see him. I left him messages, ones that only those who know the rap gods would understand. I -"

"You left messages for Gamzee to kill you just so you could see him?" Karkat interrupted, dumbfounded. This whole time, the Cancer was trying his best not to slap Dave into next week. This was the worst black confession he had ever heard and humans didn't even _have_ black feelings.

"Dude, not cool. I was in the middle of a monologue."

"Dave-" Terezi begins.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Karkat nearly shouts. He is now kneeling next to Terezi, pulling her up so that she is sitting on the couch which was beside them. "This is so screwed up! I cannot tell you how fucked up this shit and how fucking dumb you are acting! Look, I don't have time for this. Terezi is dying. Your matesprit, in case the slopped shit you call your brain can't remember that and if it can't consider this your motherfucking friendly neighborhood reminder, is dying."

"So is your clown." Dave says as he opens the door to the closet, revealing Gamzee. What Dave didn't realize was that he was no longer hurt from their earlier altercation nor was he tied up. The black haze that surrounded Gamzee was now back, hugging the ceiling and quickly pouring into the next room. Terezi made a noise and tried, a futile attempt due to her current state, to flatten against the couch and away from the haze.

"You shouldn't have locked a motherfucker up." Gamzee's raspy voice whispers, sending a chill down Dave's spine. Everyone draws their weapons and the attacks start. The clown and the coolkid go head to head, lunging for one another. Karkat goes straight for Gamzee.

"Stop, stop now!" Terezi yelled, upon deaf ears. Her arms were turning teal and she knew she didn't have much time left. She didn't want her last moments to be wasted being useless while the guy she thought loved her battles with her psychotic killer. She tried to move, but all her body could register was the pain that the fighting brought her and how _cold_ she was.

"Don't kill him. I don't care how much you want to, don't kill him!" Karkat yells at his moirail, taking ahold of Gamzee's elbow. The counteracting force stops Gamzee from completely getting to Dave and not finishing his attack. Dave falls short as well, but turns to get ready to strike again.

"I have to." Gamzee's haze goes for Karkat, careful to touch the fabric of his clothing, and forcefully propel him to the far wall and restrain him. That didn't stop Karkat from yelling every curse he could think of at the top of his lungs. With Karkat out of the way, nothing stood between Gamzee and the blood inside Dave's body except flesh. Dave lunged his sword towards Gamzee's side which was effectively dodged. The highblood swung around with a kick which hit the human square in the middle of his back. It knocked the breath out of Dave and he fell over, trying to catch trying to get air to reach his lungs. He was pretty sure something was broken, but that didn't matter. He could still fight.

He looked up, only to find Gamzee's club coming straight down on his head. In a moment of weakness, he flinched, closing his eyes.

The hit didn't connect with Dave, but Dave heard the sound of glass shattering. He looked ahead to see Terezi, standing as a pristine teal statue, between him and Gamzee. She stood in a defensive stance, glasses broken on the floor. Dave stood up quickly and saw that Gamzee was just staring at Terezi in shock. The binds holding Karkat back evaporated, making Karkat hold Gamzee's arm in place as he looked in horror at Terezi.

"I thought you already saved her." Gamzee told Karkat, a degree of graveness in his tone, while the later shook his head, tyring not to cry. Dave looked over to the teal statue. She did this for him. Terezi _saved_ him. She loved him enough to do that and he had just spat in her face. He dropped his sword as the weight of guilt started to descend upon his shoulders.

While Dave was having a revelation of how he actually did feel something towards the teal blood, the statue glowed a teal light. The teal started to retreat back into Terezi's body, leaving a normal Terezi in its wake. The troll crumpled to the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"An act of love." Karkat said.

"Am I right in knowing that he doesn't love her?" Gamzee asks, confused at the situation.

"I don't think it matters." Karkat says as he looks at Gamzee to make sure he is calm before helping Terezi up to her feet. "It's not about true love, just love." She felt stronger than she has since this whole ordeal has started and she is quite thankful for that. She turns to Dave, once on her feet, and points her cane at Dave's throat, a mere inch away from ending his life.

"Dave Strider you are to be called to the court of the meteor to discuss the punishment you will receive for your crimes." She turned away from him, cane at her side. As she was about to walk away, she punched his face so that he fell to the ground. The teal blood smiled to herself in triumph as she turned to Gamzee.

"I didn't mean to make you all up and -" Gamzee starts out. Terezi has suspected for a while that there are two sides to Gamzee. One reminiscent to the one she has known for over two sweeps and the other a cold hearted, high blood murderer. This one was the former and in that state, Terezi feels benevolence.

"I don't care." She interrupts him. "I'm giving you ten seconds to be out of this room and back to wherever you hide."

Gamzee nods and is out of the room and in a vent before Terezi could even register what was happening. She knew that he had to answer to his crimes one day, he did try to kill her after all, but she is certain that she will catch him in his other state. That will be the day that she kills him. It makes her smile thinking about it.

Done with business, she had almost forgotten Karkat was in the room. He wasn't being loud for once and now that she noticed him the silence was unsettling. He was looking at her, a tinge of concern on his face. At the same time he was surveying the damage done to the common room, which was a lot.

"Are you okay?" He asks as she walks over to him.

"Yeah, I am." It was the honest truth. Taking a deep breath and a clear whiff of the room through her nose, she was able to detect details, the small ones she usually missed. After located Karkat's hand, she took it in hers. At the moment her matesprit, soon to become exmatesprit, just abandoned her and Karkat had stayed with her the entire time, always searching for a way to save her. She needed that stability in her life right now and she gave his hand a squeeze as they looked around the wasteland they called the main room.

_Comments? Concerns? Compliments?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I am not entirely satisfied with this part, but I am fond of it. I cannot write Dave and I apologize for him and all of his dialogue. I apologize for everyone else too, I keep feeling that they are a bit too OOC. _

_So, I chose Gamzee to be Elsa (I thought her ice powers could be like his craziness or something), Terezi to be Anna, Karkat to be Kristoff, and Dave to be Hans. How they fulfilled those roles is debatable. I was going to have Kanaya to be Sven and Rose as Olaf, but it didn't really work out. They seemed excessive in this story (but not in the movie!). They are busy with other activities like building a snowman, not helping their friends avoid death, and other things._

_Thank you for Reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fractals

Alternative Part Two

Dave leans towards Terezi and presses his lips to hers. Her eyes flutter open as the teal that has taken over her face and body slowly returns to their normal pigmentation. Dave pulls back, only for Terezi to enthusiastically put her hands around him, her strength regained.

"I thought-" She started out.

"You thought I didn't want you?" Dave scoffed. "I followed you through this dangy meteor and up to a homicidal troll, distracted him so that you could get away, defeated him, basked in glory, and brought him here tied up for what? Cookies and milk?" The Libra smiled at him as he helped her up.

"He's here?" Karkat asks. The other two look over to him. They had kind of forgotten that he was in the room in the heat of the moment. "Where?"

"Got him tied up in the closet with the tightest rope I could find." Dave answers.

"Now we can kill him." Terezi said as Dave nodded in affirmation.

"What!" Karkat exclaimed.

"He can't be kept alive Karkat!" The Libra argued. She knew Karkat wouldn't listen to reason. It was his moirail, of course he would be up in arms about this. "Not after what he has done to the humans, to me, to _you_."

"Yeah, just let the guy be put to rest." The human said. "It'll be quick. You don't even have to be in the room."

Karkat's response was yelling, a lot of yelling, also with profanities, can't forget the profanities. The pair of matesprits just stayed still for a few seconds. The teal blood made a gesture to Dave which allowed him quietly know what the plan was. They both pulled out their weapons, Karkat immediately pulling out his.

"Second time today, Terezi." Karkat said. Terezi shrugged.

"You deserve it, defending him."

"Fuck you!" The fight isn't long. Dave decided to use his flying capabilities, which made parts of the flight airborne. You can't fight in the air, unless you can fly, so after Karkat was pulled into the air, he barely had a chance. Karkat is tied up and put in a chair. They don't want to kill him, even if it will shut him up for a second. Dave gets a brilliant idea to use industrial tape over the Cancer's mouth, muffling everything Karkat said. They kept him in the corner of the room, out of the way. Dave went over to the one closet in the room and opened it.

Gamzee, almost in pristine condition, was tied to a chair and staring at the human in such a way that Dave felt like the trolls eyes alone could set him on fire. With a swipe of his hand, Gamzee broke the ropes tying him down and stood up carefully. Black haze swirled around him as he took off his gag.

"Big mistake motherfuckers." Surveying the room it didn't take long for him to see Karkat. Eyes going red, he brought out his clubs. With a growl that ripped through the highbloods throat, the haze spread out in a wave towards the pair. Terezi's eyes went wide before managing to dodge the first wave, but Dave's arms got caught. The smoke constricted the flesh, almost melting it, while it used the burnt arm as a platform to get to the rest of Dave. "No more time powers."

Dave hasn't screamed since he was a child, it didn't really fit in with the cool kid vibe he was trying to portray, but he did now. The pain that shot up his arm and took ahold of his head and into his brain was excruciating to the point that he was trying with all his might to use his other arm to claw at his head. He realized Terezi was screaming at him, reassurances and all, but he couldn't hear anything other than the blood pumping in his ears. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't keep track of how much time passed, which was another form of torture reserved for only time players, but as fast as the pain came, it vanished.

"Dave!" All he could make out was Terezi shaking him awake. "You need to get up _now_!" She was desperate as he took in his surroundings. There was no more black, only the main room and Terezi. He sat up quickly, knowing the clown to be in the room. Karkat was out of captivity and was now trying to calm Gamzee down. The Cancer was holding the crazy troll's face and shoulder, all while trying to hold the troll back. Gamzee was growling and snarling and trying to get to Terezi and Dave one way or another, almost without care of the cost.

"You've got to let me go Karbro." Gamzee yelled, struggling to get free, but also trying to not hurt Karkat in the process.

"No, this needs to stop." Karkat argues back.

"With them dead!"

"No, with everyone alive!" Terezi was on her feet, pulling up Dave. Dave underestimated the guy before. Gamzee was a threat that needed to be stopped. Those powers, whatever they were, were the worst thing he was pretty sure he had ever been through. He gave Terezi's hand a squeeze, knowing she had been through that misery as well.

"He won't use his powers with Karkat there." Terezi says to Dave lowly.

"Perfect." Dave answers.

"I'll do it." She says, chuckling a bit to herself. "I already have blood on my hands." They don't discuss anything further. The pair advances. Dave flashsteps over to the right side, which holds Karkat, while Terezi takes the vulnerable left side. This doesn't go by Karkat unnoticed, as he meets Dave's sword with his scythes, stopping the human in his place.

As soon as Karkat lets go of Gamzee, the clown reaches out and takes Terezi's cane in his hand midair, and throwing down on the ground. It sends her downwards, but she recovers. She dodges another attack from the clown while calling out for Dave. Dave is still currently entangled in what seems to be a stalemate with Karkat.

"This is wrong." Dave says to the troll, in hopes that the words speak to Karkat on some level that shows how fucking idiotic it is to try and save Gamzee.

"You killing my moirail or him killing you?" He says. Dave realizes then that Karkat realizes that someone is going to die today and he picked Dave to be first and possibly Terezi second. Holding nothing back, Dave makes a push downwards with his sword that breaks the stalemate between the two accompanied by the screech of metal scraping against each other.

Knowing he is faster than Karkat, Dave flashsteps out of one of Karkat's attack and over to a fallen Terezi. He jumps up, gliding up to the sky, and throws his sword to Terezi. She jumps up and grabs it, falling right in front of Gamzee and thrusts forwards, effectively putting the sword straight through solid flesh.

A second goes by before a primal scream comes from Gamzee's throat before the black haze shoots out from him and heads straight for his chest. Dave gets to Terezi and pulls her back to the opposite side of the room, far away from the chucklevoodoo hell that is encompassing the wound Terezi has inflicted. Karkat is hovering over his fallen moirail, bright red tears falling from his eyes.

The haze can't seem to heal the wound fast enough. Gamzee is breathing heavily and Dave sees that he haze is dispersing from the wound and heading towards Karkat. He doesn't know why he even tries to save to Cancer, but he does. With lightning fast speed, he reaches Karkat and grabs the troll's arm. Karkat gives him a scathing look and for the first time since this whole thing has happened, Dave thinks he might have done something wrong. Those are eyes that are full of raw pain. They make him stop and step back, unsure if he should interfere against the troll's wishes. He, him Dave, is responsible for that pain, even if it was Terezi who killed Gamzee. Frozen, Dave watches as Gamzee uses the last of his strength to pull Karkat down to the floor.

"If I'm dying, you're coming with me, palebro." The have falls upon Karkat fast and Dave watches in horror as the troll's hair turns bright red, the color of blood. He realizes fast that this was what was supposed to happen to Terezi. Karkat's skin turns bright red and hardens into a statuesque appearance and the cloud disperses.

Everything is silent and still for a moment. With a feeling of dread, Dave walks over to the two dead trolls lying on the ground. One is a crazed looking purpleblood with a gaping hole in his chest and the other is the color of bright red, even his horns. It's absolutely disgusting.

Dave doesn't know how he is going to deal with this. What does he say to Kanaya? To Rose? John? Jade? The new session? He looks over to Terezi who is now beside him. He takes her hand and the gesture makes him feel a bit better.

_Comments? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This is not the movie version. This is how asking the words 'what if' to one decision made in a story can change everything. I hope you liked it._

_Thank you for Reading._


End file.
